Overcoming Fear
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: It was fear. Fear of feeling something in that kiss and knowing two things: he was not in his right state of mind and she was doing this to obey orders. In the end, they knew they had to overcome that fear: together. Kalulu


Here I am again. It's a, "What if Rolo hadn't been there to stop Lelouch from going after Kallen and if C.C. hadn't interrupted their moment?" Possible relationship blossoming? I don't know, so that's why I did this. What I wished would have happened. Ha. Well, please enjoy this Kalulu fic.

* * *

--Overcoming Fear--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Kallen and Lelouch together? LMAO  
**Summary: **It was fear. Fear of feeling something in that kiss and knowing two things: he was not in his right state of mind and she was doing this to obey orders. In the end, they knew they had to overcome that fear: together. Kalulu

* * *

The redhead forcefully took the Refrain away from her black-haired leader. "So what if you failed this time? Can't you come up with another plan and get it back? Just give us orders like you always do. Should I use my Knightmare or maybe play decoy? Tell me! I'll do whatever you say." At these words, Lelouch stood up.

"Alright then. You can console me. There are things a woman can do for that, right?" Kallen felt as Lelouch began closing in on her. The redhead's heartbeats increased by the second, it almost felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. Had Lelouch really just said that? Instead of feeling offended, the Kozuki felt a possessive feeling, a need to be the one to comfort him. And yet, she knew he was not in his right mind. After all, the Refrain accident had just proved that.

But at the same time their lips were so close to each other. Kallen felt as Lelouch's sweet breath blew on top of her slender lips. As they inched closer, Lelouch's finger reached up to lift up her chin. The moment was so tempting. Kallen was his Ace and was entitled to perform any request he ordered. But to do something so sacred: a first kiss. No! She couldn't…she won't…even if she really was in…

Next thing either of them knew, Kallen raised her hand and slapped Lelouch across the face. A flabbergasted magenta-eyed boy stared at his Q-1. What had just happened?

"Snap out of it, Lelouch! You're Zero now. You have and obligation. You've got to live up to the dream you once gave us all. So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can! We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart Play your role like you mean it!" Kallen furiously shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. This was not the person she knew. He needed to wake up. But she needed to be away right now; this was all a little too overwhelming for her.

A stupefied Lelouch watched as Kallen ran off. What had he just done? Was everything he did now a mistake? Doing a half turn, something popped into his mind: Kallen. It had never been his intention to harm her in anyway, whether physically or emotionally. God was he stupid. Deciding to make this right, the black-haired boy began running after the Kozuki. She needed to know that he was sorry, that he really had wanted to kiss her and say…

Lelouch's slender body ran through the same path his red-headed pilot had run off in. It wasn't until now that he realized Kallen's devotion towards him. She had proved time after time that she would die for him. Even now, that she knew of his identity, the Kozuki stood by his side—though she had been distant at first. But now, she had been willing to do God-knows-what in order to make him happy. It wasn't until now that Lelouch realized that he could possible be in…

The Black Knight's Leader came to a halt. The most beautiful sight was before his purple orbs: a redhead clad in a beige-like dress and a long blue sweater. Her facial expression seemed almost melancholy. Upon seeing Lelouch, Kallen's aqua eyes bulged out. Was she seeing correctly? Had Lelouch ran after her?

For a moment, the two teenagers stood staring at one another from a distance. Some unnamed feeling stood lurking in the air. What should they do now? Was it too awkward to speak out? Deciding to take the initiative, Lelouch slowly walked towards Kallen. With each step he took, the former prince felt as his heart pumped harder and harder. As he stared at Kallen's form, he noticed the girl's insecurity. He couldn't blame her. But that's why he was here now: to make things right between them.

Somewhere along the line, Kallen could feel the determination and guilt radiate from the black-haired leader. Having this in mind, the Guren pilot took a decision to meet the vi Britannia halfway. Taking careful steps, Kallen began walking towards the girl. Kallen couldn't help be return the gesture. In that moment, it was just the two of them—all the awkwardness completely absent. In their eyes and in their hearts, shown a feeling of…

Finally, Lelouch and Kallen had made it to their destination. Standing in front of each other, the couple stared intensely into each other's eyes. Purple met blue. Was this going anywhere? Could it go somewhere? They both knew the pain of losing a loved one thanks to the cursed Britannia. Meaning that Lelouch wasn't the only one hurting. But still, could it work?

"Kallen, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have asked you to do that." The man of Miracles uttered. Kallen heard the sincerity in his voice and tucked the red hair strand that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. Peering into Lelouch's orb's, Kallen couldn't help but resist the need to wrap her arms around Lelouch's neck. Lelouch, in turn, refuse the urge of grabbing Kallen right then and there, curing her lips with those of his own. But most importantly, they both tried to prevent the desire, the vitality, of saying to one another…

"Its okay, Lelouch. I know that, right now, nothing makes sense. You just want to let yourself rot, and use the drug to feel better. Believe me, at times, I want to give up. But I don't do it, because you need me to achieve the goal of freeing Japan. And in turn, I need you to keep that dream alive. Everything is at stake her." Hearing the pilot's words, Lelouch couldn't help but realize Kallen was right. This goal wasn't just for Nunnally anymore; it was for all the Japanese people.

"So I guess in the end, we're going to need each other?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow, an ever growing smirk present on his handsome features. Kallen merely chuckled before nodding her answer. Staring into Kallen's eyes, Lelouch stated, "Good. I hope that's true after all this."

"Me, too." Kallen automatically reacted. Not realizing the extent of the words she had said, the redhead began to furiously blush. Now it was Lelouch's turn to let out a small laugh. As if by nature, everything around them began to dissipate, leaving the two to yet again look into each other's eyes. Timidly, Kallen inquired, "Now what?"

"Now, I have to go." Lelouch stated once he was out of his reverie.

"But what about the Black Knights?" Kallen blurted out.

"Kallen, do you trust me?" Zero questioned his personal guard. At this question, Kallen couldn't help but look at the boy as if he had gone completely out of his mind.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" A shocked Kozuki asked.

"Well, then trust me on this, Kallen." One look into his magenta eyes made Kallen feel at ease. She could trust him; after all, she did…

"Okay. I'll see you there." With that being said, Kallen went on her way to the Black Knights. As the redhead became but a point in the distance, the former prince knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to do this for the world, his sister, and for _her_, because he too…

* * *

A few days had passed since the moment Kallen and Lelouch had shared back in Area 11. Since then, they had not found the correct moment to talk about the accident. Questions lurked in the air whenever they crossed paths. However, Kallen knew Zero was busy. His latest plan proved that. Lelouch had been able to set millions of Japanese free from Britannian rule. It was no mystery why he was settling everything on their newfound land. But now, the couple was alone again.

The two teenagers were talking of Lelouch's latest plan as they packed away the boxes around the room. The Black Prince had long closed the blinds of the room in order to be able to remove his mask. At the moment, Lelouch was crouched on the floor, fixing a few wires, while is Q-1 was a on a step above him, placing some boxes on shelves. Everything seemed normal, until all of the sudden, Kallen slipped from the step she was on. Next thing either of the couple knew, Kallen had landed on top of Lelouch.

Once again, it was as if the entire world had dissipated. Their hearts were beating with such intensity; the pumping sound could be heard throughout the dead silent room. In that instant, their eyes were filled with much shock: their lips were mere milliseconds away. It was like Shinjuku all over again. The only difference this time was that, for some reason, if they were to kiss, they'd know it was the right thing to do. It was beyond right because it was plain fully obvious they were in…

"Tell me something, Lelouch. Why did you come back to us?" The Kozuki blurted out. It was the question that had been on her mind for a while. She needed to know if she had any part in his return. She needed to know if she meant anything to him. She needed to hear that he too was in…

"Kallen, when this is over, will you then return with me to Ashford?" Lelouch suddenly blurted out. His purple orbs pleaded Kallen's blue orbs to answer yes; He hoped that by asking her this question, she'd get an inkling of why he returned.

"Why?" Kallen timidly asked. The redhead began to feel her head slightly begin to lower. Lelouch, in turn, also felt as his head began to reach up.

"I've been thinking lately, you've seen me at my worst and best. You're there if I ever need anything. You believe in me. Kallen, once this is over, you'll deserver this and much more. You told me that you also wanted us to need each other when we accomplish our goal. So I ask you again: will you come back to Ashford with me?" The Black Knights Leader requested his Ace. He looked into Kallen's orbs for some kind of answer after his explanation. She seemed shockingly happy, but the feeling that outshone all of them was…

"Yes." A beautiful smile broke out on Kallen's gorgeous features. The girl was too stuck in the moment that she didn't even feel the pain from having to support herself above the boy's body. A smirking Lelouch then felt as his head reached up towards Kallen. Kallen's cheeks then began hurting from her non disappearing smile.

"Good." Lelouch's hands reached up to tuck the redhead's hair strands behind her ears. He then placed his hands on her soft cheeks, pulling her closer. Then he crashed his lips with hers. In that moment, everything felt right. Their lips fitted so perfectly with each other that the couple couldn't believe that they had waited so long to do this. Kallen and Lelouch unleashed an ardent passion they had for each other in that single kiss. The redhead slowly felt as her arms gave away.

But before she could fall, Lelouch's upper body rose from the floor. Smiling into his mouth, Kallen wrapped her arms around her King's neck. In turn, Lelouch places his hands on his Queen's hips, pulling her closer to him. When the need to breathe became too great, the teenagers pulled apart.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at each other with immense happiness. Kallen's usual hard exterior had completely vanished; it was now replaced with a flush-faced ecstatic Kozuki. In front of her, Lelouch's usual lazy exterior diminished to be replaced with a smirking, alert vi Britannia. It was at that moment Kallen and Lelouch finally realized something. They no longer had to be afraid. The events that had led up towards this profoundly passionate kissed they had just experienced proved that exact statement.

The incident in Shinjuku had been just that: an incident. Had Lelouch not gone after Kallen, he wouldn't have realized his true feelings. Kallen would have never come to terms with her feelings either. True, at the beginning, she had been scared out of her mind to kiss him and feel _something_. He had been scared of the prospect of realizing his _true_ feelings. They were just both afraid to confess the emotion they felt towards watch other. That feeling being that of…

"I love you, Lelouch." Kallen quietly said, her arms feeling loosely around the black-haired boy's neck.

"And I love you, Kallen." Lelouch answered. Smiling towards one another, Kallen and Leouch's foreheads came to touch each other lightly. Pulling Kallen closer in, Lelouch once again plunged in for another kiss. Kallen gladly kissed his sweet lips back. That kiss, like their previous one, was a mixture of a violent fire and passive water. The fear that Kallen and Lelouch had previously owned had completely evaporated.

But what was there to be afraid of really? Falling in love? If that be so, then Kallen and Lelouch were beyond ready to conquer their fears._ Together_, the Queen and the King were going to overcome their fears.


End file.
